What If?
by ThisWasNoSuprise
Summary: The Amazing Spider Man What if Gwen's dad didnt die? What if he never made Peter promise? This story is all about Peter and Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is a bit short. It's just a taster. I hope people will like it enough to want to continue reading**

He was hurt. Badly. But he had to get Gwen's father to hospital or he would die, and Peter could never put Gwen through the pain of losing a parent. He searched through Captain Stacy's uniform for a mobile, found one in his shirt pocket, typed Gwen's number in and waited...

Gwen had seen everything that had happened, from Peter being helped to get to Oscorp to him fighting a big, green lizard. Her phone vibrated on the table and she ran to pick it up. _Dad_

"Hey Dad" she said

"Gwen.."

"Peter? Oh my god how are you? Are you with my dad? What's happe-"The questions just rolled off her tongue, she hadn't realised just how worried she had actually been.

"I'm fine, I need to get your dad to the hospital, can you meet us there?" Peter explained.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Gwen was more worried by the second

"The lizard clawed him; he should be okay if we get to the hospital"

"Okay, i'll meet you there" She was just about to hang up "Oh Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" She hung up and started to run to the hospital.

** Half an hour later, at the hospital**

Gwen had just arrived at the hospital. She jogged to the front desk.

"Hey, how can I help?" said the middle aged woman at the front desk.

"My father has been brought here, Captain Stacy, I need to see him where is he?" Gwen tried to explain as fast as she could. The woman stood up.

"Follow me"

**How was that? Good? Bad? **


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had only just managed to get Gwen's father to the hospital room. His own injuries were getting worse, but he knew he couldn't have anyone know who Spider Man really was. He placed the Captain on the bed, and wrote a message to Gwen who was hopefully on her way.

_Hey Gwen,_

_I hope your father will be okay, I couldn't stay here, too many people. I'll meet you at yours, just text me whenever you want to see me_

_Peter x_

'God that sounds a bit careless' thought Peter, he hoped that Gwen would understand what he meant. He left silently through the window...

**With Gwen**

When she walked in she saw her dad lying on the bed, eyes closed.

Then she saw the blood pooling on his chest.

In that moment, everything seemed to suddenly catch up with her. Her father could have died if Peter hadn't been there to save him. But Peter risked his own life, battling that huge lizard. Two of the people she loved the most in life could have died this evening. That scared her. She looked on the table and saw the note from Peter. He said he'd meet her later. She needed to see him, see that he was alright.

"...Gwen?"

Hearing her dad speak almost felt like a miracle, she turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and held her

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, if it wasn't for Spi- Peter, I doubt i would be here. He killed it you know...The lizard?" It was taking him a lot of effort to speak, he was exhausted.

"I know dad, he's amazing" She was close to tears "I love him" Her dad nodded, knowing it was the truth.

"I know Gwen, I know" At that moment the nurse came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to let your father rest for now. You can come back in a few days. We have informed your mother about everything that's happened"

"Okay. Bye daddy" He smiled at her and watched her walk out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back to Gwen's, Peter had run into some robbers. He was going to let the police deal with them, have a bit of time off, to rest his shot leg. But he couldn't. It was his job.

He regretted it though. One of them had punched the wound on his leg, caused him unimaginable pain. He'd cut his lip open and there was a lot of blood. They hadn't gotten away though, he'd been able to 'web' them to the wall and leave them to the police.

His rang in his backpack that he had picked up earlier, it was Gwen, so he answered.

"Hey Gwen"

"Hi Peter, i had to leave dad, do you want to come over?" She asked politely.

"Yeah..Sure I'll be over.. in a second" His words came out in ragged breaths, his body was burning with all the pain

"Are you okay?" Her words were full of worry

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec okay?"

She was not convinced. Peter had been going through a lot recently. His uncle Ben had died, and he was a father figure to Peter. Almost losing her father tonight, Gwen can almost understand what he's going through. Then there was the super powers, becoming the city's her. It wasn't his job. That was the one thing they disagreed on, he believes it is his job, she doesn't. But she understands that helping people makes him happy. Even if he faces death daily, then comes over to hers almost every night, hurt and bleeding. Knowing what had happened today he would be hurt.

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you to Gwen"

She threw her phone onto her bed, not expecting top have to use it anymore. Her mum had gone to the hospital to see if she could help out at all and to see her husband. So, when Peter came they would be alone.

As if on cue, Peter appeared outside of the window and knocked. Gwen mouthed come in and he began to open the window. As soon as the window was above his head, he collapsed inside onto the desk, making the full extent of his injuries visible to Gwen.

"Oh god Peter..."


	4. Chapter 4

She rushed to his side

"Peter, Peter are you okay? What happened? You said you were fine" she said helping him onto the chair.

"One of the police guys shot me... then Connors clawed me.." He turned his face so she could see the dry blood on the side of his head. "Then ran into some robbers on the way home, punched my leg and... cut my lip..." Gwen could see how much pain he was in and she hated it.

"Let me get the first aid kit, do you want to.. you know.. take your suit off? I can get some spare clothes from dad's room." He nodded and she walked out of the room, into the bathroom, looked in the cupboard under the sink and found the first aid kit. Then she went into her parents room and pulled out some trackies and a plain top for Peter to wear. She walked back into her room and gave Peter the clothes, then went back into the bathroom to tie her hair up.

"Right" she said as she walked into the room. "Lets look at your leg first okay?" Peter nodded and pulled the trousers down so she could see his hip. "Ouch...Oh Peter..." she whispers

"Gwen, you don't have to this if you don't want to" Peter told her

"No, I have to, you cant just leave these to go septic. Plus, if you went to the hospital, it would only take one clever doctor to realize you have the same wounds as Spider Man" She was right, so he let her continue.

Gwen had taken the bullet out of his leg with the tweezers and then rubbed some antiseptic cream onto the wound and finished by wrapping it in some bandages.

"Right that should be better by the end of the week, maybe next week, considering you have your spidey-healing-ten=times-faster-than-every-one-else powers" That made Peter laugh, which is what she had aimed to do. Lighten the mood.

"Hey! I doubt you'd like it if you were bitten by a super spider then all of a sudden could climb up walls and beat Flash up" Gwen giggled

"Well, he does need to be taught a few lessons"

"And i guess your not just talking about maths and science" He smirked, Flash was actually quite a smart kid, when he could be bothered to pay attention and stop beating people up.

"Haha, you know me too well"

They both continued laughing and joking all night, way after Gwen had finished tending to his wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you for all the views and reviews for this story. I hope you like it, to be honest writing isn't like a strong point for me, but people have recommended that i write stories to practice for my exams. So please, if there are any problems at all please do point them out, even if they're bad I'll take them and try to improve the story**

The next day was a school day, and Peter was shattered. His lip had healed and so had all the cuts and bruises he had gained from fighting the giant lizard last night. However his gunshot wound had yet to heal. As Gwen had said the night before, it was going to take a while before it healed completely, but it had gotten a lot better, he could now put pressure on his leg and walk normally on it.

His period one lesson was science, and they were in the middle of chemistry- learning all about chemical reactions and bonding. He walked into the class room and saw Gwen sit down in front of him. 'I need to thank her for last night' he thought. It's not every day a girlfriend has to help her boyfriend, who has been bitten by a spider and gotten super powers, defeat a giant killing lizard and then clean and take care of his wounds. Peter kind of felt bad, she never asked for any of this; it was almost forced upon her all of a sudden. He also needed to ask her if she had heard anything more about her dad, he also felt bad about that. Her dad was great man, and he did his service to the city, so when Peter saw him lying on the pool of his own blood, guilt filled him.

He got his exercise book out and ripped a page out. Then he took a pen out and wrote:

'_Hey Gwen, I just wanted to say thanks for last night, it meant a lot, you helping and taking care of me. How is your dad? Have you heard anything more? I do hope he's okay. _

_Peter xx'_

"Gwen...Gwen..." he whispered. She turned around and he handed her the note. Taking the note, she turned back around. A couple of minutes later, she turned around and handed him another note:

_'Hi Pete, _

_Its fine, and you need someone to help you, you can't do all of this on your own, and i think you know that. Dad's getting slowly better; mum said the doctors were checking for infection when she left. She thinks he'll be fine. _

_Gwen x'_

He wrote another note saying how he couldn't have done it on his own, how did need her there and how he hoped her dad was okay and how he wished he didn't even have to be there at all. The bell then went 'wow quick lesson, and i didn't learn anything' he thought and they both parted ways to go to second period.


	6. Chapter 6

His second lesson went so slowly, geography, he thought, was boring. When break came though, something was wrong and he could tell. He went to his locker hoping that Gwen was there, and as he turned the corner he saw her, reading a book 'typical' he thought. She closed the book and started putting it in her bag when he walked up to her and got his key out.

"Hey, how was second? What did you have...? Geography?" She guessed

"Yep. And you know how I feel about geography." She laughed a little at this. Then she remembered his leg! He had been shot yesterday, and she had completely forgotten!

"How's your leg been?"

"Um.. Yeah its fine thanks" he said getting some books out of his locker. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder and gently turned him so she could see his face.

"Pete... what's wrong? You seem really distant?" Peter was the last person she wanted to go through all that he had. Turning super hero, the lizard and juggling all that with school.

"Well...Um...I feel bad because your dad's in... you know hospital. And I don't know I just feel like something...bad is going to happen soon. Maybe something that I won't be able to stop..." He explained. Gwen hugged him.

"Peter, no-one blames you're for what happened to dad. You did all you could, you took him to the hospital, and he's gonna be fine okay?"

"I know but I can't help but think that if were...better or quicker, I couldn't have stopped it from happening" he said pulling away from the hug and looking at her. His eyes had that glint of sadness she had only seen before when he had just come back from first fighting the lizard.

"He's going to be okay, alright? And what do you mean, something's going to happen?" she looked puzzled.

"Well ever since I... got bitten, I've been able to like, sense if something's going to happen. It's become like a sixth sense now. Just now though, walking from geog, I just had this feeling that told me something was going to happen. Something... on a bigger scale than all this with Connors..." he said shifting on the spot.

"Don't worry about it okay? We can deal with it together when it happens yeah? I want you to know that you're not in this alone, that I'll help whenever I can."

"Thank you, that means so much" smiling and hugging her..

**How was that? I hope that alright, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day went incredibly slowly for both Peter and Gwen. Science was the only lesson they had together, and Peter really needed to talk to Gwen. Since he had spoken to her during break and told her about the 'bigger thing' he had felt it get worse. Get stronger. He had to tell Gwen, she was the only person who would understand. Plus no-one else even knew he had gone to Oscorp that day, let alone get bitten by a spider and become Spiderman. Knowing it was the only thing he could do, he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" She said, sounding happy. Geeze he wished he could just forget everything that is going on at the moment.

"I need to talk to you... about what we were um talking about earlier"

"Seriously, if you're still worried about my dad, he'll be fine okay?" She said reassuringly

"No it's um, the other thing" he said

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's getting worse, it's almost like it's right behind me...following me around... watching my every move..."

She listened carefully to what he said and realised they did need to talk about it. He was obviously really worried about it.

"Okay, well do you want to come over for dinner? Your aunt can come over if she wants to. Mum will be fine with it; she's always wanted to meet your aunt. We can talk after that? Try and sort some of this out yeah?"

Peter nodded and agreed with her.

"Yeah that'd be great. I'd better go and ask Aunt May if she can come. Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Definitely, and you're obviously worried and I want to help you"

"Okay then, well I'll see you later; we'll come over about seven is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you then. I love you."

"I love you too Gwen"

**So, I'm sorry this is a bit of a short one BUT I promise there will be action in the next few chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for uploading recently, I do hope you guys enjoy this, i haven't got as many views and comments recently as i did at the start but i'm not complaining. Here's the next chapter:**

When Peter got home from school he walked into the house, and went into the kitchen to talk to his aunt, he knew she was in there because he could smell her apple pie.

"Hey darling, good day at school?" she asked as she asked as she washed her hands.

"Yeah it was alright" he said opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of orange juice. His aunt still didn't know he was Spider Man and as much as he wanted her to know, he knew he could never tell her. She could be in danger if she knew. It had been an accident that Gwen found that night on the roof, it was just the heat of the moment. He knew that Gwen understood the danger she was in, she was sensible.

"Just alright ey? I've made mini apple pies would you like one?" He nodded as he took a gulp of the juice. She handed him a pie. She looked so tired, she had barely been sleeping since his uncle died. Sometimes when Peter came in from stopping robbers at two in the morning she would still be up. He wished she would stop worrying and just get the rest she needs, he was going to be okay.

"Wow, that was good!" he said as he finished eating the pie. "Aunt May, you know Gwen?" he said nervously, not sure of what her reaction would be.

"Ah yes, the pretty girl on your computer" she said.

"Yeah that's her. Well she asked me to go over for dinner, and she said her mum would like to meet you, you know get to know the family?"

"I'd love to Peter! When shall we leave?"

"Around quarter to seven? She said be there at seven."

"Right, I will be ready then."

"Thank you Aunt May, this means a lot" he hugged her and went up to his bedroom.

When he got into his bedroom, he locked the door and got his phone out to text Gwen.

_hey, aunt may and I can both come, see you then x_

He put the phone on his desk and decided to look at his gunshot wound. He took his trousers off and peeled the gauze off. It was still there, fainter, but he could still see where the bullet actually went in as there was a big 'dent' in his leg. His phone vibrated and he put his trousers back on and answered.

_That's great, mum's fine with it all. Hope you are feeling better x_

__He replied

_Yeah, just a bit_

__It was in that moment, before he sent the text, his ears tuned onto a police siren in the outside.

_Yeah, just a bit. Gwen, somethings happened, can you hear the sirens? I have to go_

__He unlocked his door and shouted down to his aunt

"Aunt May, I need to pop out for a bit, I have to do some research to do due tomorrow. I should be back before we need to leave if im not, you know where to go right?"

"That's fine, but please do come back before, I don't particularly want to be out in the dark on my own."

"Thanks" he called.

He put his Spider Man suit on under his clothes, went to the front door and before leaving checked his phone

_Be careful bugboy. Please be safe x_

**There you go!**


	9. Chapter 9

He swung from roof top to roof top until he found where the sirens were. From the top of the building, he could just about see what was going on. A group of men had broken into a shop, all carrying guns or knives. Three other men, not related to the group were lying on the floor, maybe the shop owners? The police had surrounded the group of men, but Peter knew there was something more to this group.

That's when one of the men in a black hoodie shot a police officer in the leg who screamed out in pain as the bullet went straight through his leg. Another officer shot at the man's foot to try and injure him, but the man didn't react at all when the bullet hit him. The men laughed and all shot the remaining police officers.

Peter pulled his mask over his face and jumped down to face the men.

"Who are you!?" he shouted at them

"Oooh, it's spidey!"

"Wotcha gonna do? Web us?" The men teased as they walked around Peter in circles. He knew he had to stop them before this could get out of hand. Or more out of hand then it was.

"Look, just put the gun's down okay? We can sort this out somehow"

Suddenly the man behind him hit him on the top of the head with the barrel of his gun, making him fall to the floor. Another man kicked him in the stomach before he had chance to get back up.

He stood up and tried to take one of the men down but got pushed into the window of the shop which smashed from the force and he fell right through it, cutting all over his back as he landed on the glass.

**With Gwen**

****_Be careful bugboy. Please be safe x_

__After she had sent that she locked her self in her room and turned the television on to find coverage of what was going on. She found the news channel and started crying when she saw Peter being violently beaten up by a group. She had to do something, but she didnt know what. These men were obviously not human, they were extremely strong and fast. Stronger and faster than Peter who had been bitten by a genetically modified spider. "Gwen, are you okay?" Her mum asked on the other side of the door. Gwen quickly rubbed the tears from her face, turned the television off, and replied

"Yeah I'm fine thanks"

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were crying"

"No, mum i'm fine don't worry" she said sternly.

"Okay well, Peter and his aunt should be here in about an hour and half, so i'm going to start cooking"

"Cool"

She waited until her mum went down the stairs before turning the tv back on.

"C'mon Peter.. you can do it..." She murmured.

**With Peter**

One of the men, in a grey hoodie picked Peter up and chucked him to the other side of the shop. He screamed out in pain as he landed on the floor and rubble from the wall fell on top him.

"Leave him, let's go" Said the 'leader' of the group and they all turned around and left the shop, leaving Peter all alone.

**With Gwen**

She had seen the last bit of the fight, Peter being chucked against the wall, and decided to go and help him. She walked down to the kitchen and told her mum she left something at the library that she needed to get for school tomorrow. Her mum understood and let her go.

When Gwen got to the shop, she looked around for Peter and saw him lying on the floor , his spandex suit ripped into shreds.

"Omg Peter!" she exclaimed running to him. "Peter, Peter are you okay?"

"Gwen... I'm so sorry..." He said as his eyes slipped into unconsciousness. Gwen knew the only thing she could do was to tell someone, and the only person she could tell was her mum...

**So Gwen's telling her mum! How do you think that will go? I hope you like the last two chapters, I put a lot of effort into them!**


	10. Chapter 10

She pulled out her phone and called her mum

"Hey Gw-"

"Mum you've got to get here now were at the newsagents at the corner of Charles Street, Peter got hurt in the fight, I need you to get here mum, he's hurt so badly" She was crying so hard she struggled to get the words out

"The fight at Charles street? Peter, but he wasn't there? I didn't see him on the TV. What's going on?"

"Mum..."She took a deep breath."Mum, Peter is Spiderman, he stopped the giant lizard on top of Oscorp tower, he was the one who got dad to the hospital, he's the one who has been helping the whole city! Please... I beg you... can we just bring him home with us, sort out his injuries?"

"He's Spiderman?" Gwen heard her mother sigh "Gwen, I don't like the fact that you've lied to me, the three of us will have to talk about this later. But yes, I'll come, I'll be there in five"

"Thank you so much mum" She said and hung up. She pulled Peter's mask to cover his face. "Peter, were taking you home, don't worry, you're going to be okay." She knew he couldn't hear her, but she said it anyway, needing to tell herself that he was going to be okay.

Her mum got there in four minutes, they got him into the car and drove back to her house. When they got there they both carried him into the lift, pressed the button and waited until they got to the top.

"Gwen, we seriously need to sort this out. His back is in a dreadful mess and he might have a few broken ribs, does his aunt know about.. you know? Him being Spiderman?"

"I know mum, I know. No she doesn't were gonna have to make an excuse about why he isn't going home tonight. We can tell her we've got some school work we need to do urgently and that you've been called into work?"

"Yeah, okay, if you get him into the bathroom then we don't have to worry about making a mess, then i'll call his aunt." Her mum told her as they carried him into their apartment.

"Sure, I'll get the med kit" Gwen replied.

After getting the med kit and explaining to Aunt May that Peter was staying at theirs, Gwen and Mrs Stacy started to clean the wounds on his back with antiseptic. It was then that Gwen realised Peter had come woken up from his state of unconsciousness.

"Peter, are you okay?" She said, carefully placing the bottle of antiseptic to the side.

"What-What happened?" He said dazed and confused

"You were in the fight remember against the men at the shop?" She said, stroking his hair

"Oh yeah... God it isn't everyday Spiderman get's beaten by a couple of thugs is it" He chuckled as he tried to sit up but failed as the pain from his back took over. It amazed her that even though he had just been beaten, been knocked unconscious, he could still try and lighten the mood.

"Yes well it isn't everyday you realise your daughter is dating the city's hero is it?" Gwen's mum said as she walked in.

**So how was that? I hope the past three chapters have been good, I really put a lot of effort into them. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter took a deep breath in, he knew he would have to tell Gwen's mum sometime about being Spider man, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

"Mrs Stacy, I... Yes i'm Spider Man. I'm sorry... I would have told you at some point, but I cant let the enemies i make harm the people i love." Gwen's mum looked at Gwen. "She found out by accident... I made her promise not to tell anyone" Gwen saw her mum nod.

"Well, I don't like the fact that I was lied to, but I can see that you two have a connection. I'm not going to mess that up for you." She smiled "But, you both have to promise, especially you Peter, to keep each other safe" Gwen smiled at Peter, who smiled back, and went to hug her mum

"Thanks mum, this means so much" Her mum hugged her back and replied

"It's okay darling. I'll go make some tea, do you two want any?"

"Yes please mum" Gwen said

"No thanks, I'll be heading bac- hang on, does aunt May know know about any of this?" His expression turned serious as he looked at Gwen.

"Don't worry" she said, resting her hand on his knee "Mum called her and told her that she got called to work, and that we have school stuff to do. She doesn't know about anything." Peter sighed in relief. Gwen's mum then left to make the tea to leave them to talk

"Where's my suit? I'm gonna have to start going in a bit" He said starting to sit up.

"You can stay, your aunt could get suspicious"

"Would that be okay? Like with your mum?" He said

"Yeah, she'll be fine with it, don't worry"

"Gwen your tea's here!" Her mum called form the kitchen.

"I'll just go get that, do you need some help to get to my room? You can sleep in there. We can also talk about what happened if you want?"

"I'll be okay, and yeah, I think i need to talk about this" He said standing up slowly. He looked in the mirror at his back which had hundreds of deep cuts he got from being pushed through the window. "Ouch... Remind me to just leave gang members who have guns and knives which are robbing a shop to the Police?" He said, trying to cheer her up.

She giggled and went to get her tea.

**So this was just a mini filler chapter, and if you choose to review, please could you tell me what you have thought about the last few chapters? I'm not convinced I can write 'action'. Thank youuu! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating for like months. I haven't got an excuse, i just kind of lost hope in the story. Hopefully with the update of this story, people will review- it would mean a lot if you did.**

Gwen walked into her room holding her cup of tea in both hands and gently blowing it to cool it down. She put it down when she saw Peter trying to get comfortable on the bed and went to go and help him. She could see the pain in his face. She couldn't stand it- she had come so close to losing him again tonight, closer than any other time before. Gently she helped him sit up against the headboard of the bed, he gasped as the headboard touched the grazes on his back.

"Peter, are you sure you're okay? I can have another look if you w-" He silenced her as he slowly brushed his lips against hers. He lifted his uninjured arm to stroke her hair on her face and looked into her eyes.

"No, it's fine... I'll be fine. Here with you. You've done so much for me already, I.. I don't know how I can thank you" He said. She put her hand on his hand which was still stroking her face.

"You don't have to. As mum said, we have to protect each other. We just do it in different ways. You protect me from danger and I help you when you come back through my window, no matter what injury you come with" She shifted slightly before she continued "It's just tonight... seeing you on the Tv, seeing what they did to you. I thought I was going to lose you Peter. I've never been so scared before" She was fighting the tears that were already falling down her cheeks. "And i don't have anything against what you do, it's part of who you are now, but scares me so much when i go to sleep at night not knowing if you've got home safely or if your on the street so...som" She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down. Peter moved himself so he could hug her tightly without causing himself too much pain.

"Gwen... I'm sorry, sometimes i hate the fact that it was me that got bitten by the spider, sometimes i wish i was just an ordinary boy who has a girlfriend who he loves and who loves him back" he squeezed her tightly "But that's not how it is. I'm Spiderman, I'm not normal, I'm half spider. But I have you. And without you... Pff.. I don't know where i'd be without you. You're the most important person in my life. I worry that one day you'll realize you're going out with a mutant and that you'd leave me. I want to make you the happiest person alive, I don't want to see you worried every time I come to you with a new bruise, I just want you to be happy. What can I do? To stop this?... To not make you worry.. to worry less? It kills me to see you upset knowing that it's my fault, just tell me what I can do" He whispered, rocking her and forth.


	13. Chapter 13

"Just hold me" She said, sniffing "I need to know if your safe or hurt in the evenings, even if that means waiting up all night for a text from you. She sat up and wiped the tears from her face. Peter moved so they were both comfortable. He knew she wanted to speak more so he kept silent just keeping eye contact and squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry about this, it's just I've been going through so much, you know, with dad in hospital. Almost losing you tonight just I don't know. It made me realize how dangerous this all is".

"Gwen, it's okay. It's not right to keep all your emotions inside, it's so much better to just let them out, whether that means asking me to come over to be a shoulder to cry on, or taking it out on a fluffy teddy bear. I'll text you every night when I get home." He sighed and looked around the room thinking of how to put what he was going to say next. "I... The whole thing tonight was... I don't know. They weren't human, they were too strong and too fast to be human. I don't know what they were"

"I've never seen anything like it. I mean the only thing that put up a good fight against you was Connors, but he used the Decay Rate Algorithm so that explains why he had super strength"

"Maybe it had something to do with that?" Peter said, looking back at Gwen "Maybe they knew Connors, maybe they were working at Osco-" Gwen put her fingers on his lips to quieten him

"You're jumping to conclusions, you never know, they might not have anything to do with that. Let's just go to sleep. You need some rest" She said gently kissing, not letting him argue.

**Short chapter I know, just another filler**


End file.
